Merodeando a Medianoche
by Crazy-Moony
Summary: Un programa televisivo presentado por los merodeadores, donde se mezclan el espectaculo, el humor y las entrevistas. Altern Universe.
1. presentación

Se vislumbra a lo lejos, un escenario totalmente iluminado por una luz tenue, unos focos mágicamente iluminados a los lados, dan luz a un decorado simple. Una mesa grande y unas butacas, una orquesta mágica, con gaitas, batería y guitarras a un extremo, oculta entre las sombras, cuya identidad de los artistas pasaban a un segundo plano, siendo un mero acompañamiento del ambiente.

Una voz en off, salida de un megáfono anunciaba la entrada del presentador del show mágico, un late-night del mundo mágico. La voz da paso al presentador.

-Señoras y señores, con todos ustedes el único, el inigualable, el inconfundible…Sirius Black.

Se oyen aplausos, alabanzas, clamores, corriendo aparece elegantemente vestido Sirius Black, muy apuesto con su traje, de estilo desenfadado, informal, con una ligera barba de dos días, que le daban un aire de masculinidad irresistible.

-Buenas noches y bienvenidos magos y brujas a la primera edición de este late-night mágico llamado la noche es para los magos- La orquesta realiza una melodía pegadiza.- En este programa tendremos entrevistas, juegos, concursos, en fin muchas cosas, y tengo un equipo extraordinario, demos un fuerte aplauso a James Potter, Remus Lupin y Lily Evans.

Dos hombres y una mujer aparecen en escena, la gente aplaude entusiasmada, todos juntos hacen una reverencia. Sirius comienza a hacer las presentaciones

-Aquí tenemos a James Potter, el encargado de…los deportes ¿No es así?

-Así es amigo, yo me encargaré de informaros de las últimas novedades en Quidditch, y todas esas cosas que les interesan a los espectadores.

-Excelente, y tú Remus, según tengo entendido nos proporcionaras información de tipo cultural y social. Denuncias sociales

¿Me equivoco?

-En absoluto Sirius- dijo- Tengo un propio espacio llamado "Si tienes boca quéjate, que para algo la tienes" El título no le puse yo, sino los guionistas, que los pobres están muy mal pagados- risas entre el público- Así que si queréis cantarle las cuarenta a alguien, esta es mi sección.

-Bravo y aquí tenemos a la flamante Lily Evans, que ella es nuestra reportera y además una novedad será la encargada de decirnos las estupideces más frecuentes de los muggles, sus cacharros más absurdos ¿verdad?

-Cierto, entrevistaré a los jefes del Ministerio de Magia y traeré periódicos muggles para que podamos conocer un poco más acerca de esos seres tan extraños y desconocidos.

-Pues muchas gracias a todos por vuestra colaboración. Podéis retiraros.. Se retiran y Sirius se queda solo ante el peligro.

Se pone en frente de los espectadores y con una sonrisa dice

-Aquí señoras y señores concluye la presentación, en breves momentos dará lugar el comienzo del programa.

El telón se cierra en medio de una salva de aplausos y con la melodía de la orquesta.

**N/A Y os preguntareis "Esta tía ya no sabe que inventar" Es que me aburro leches y si, debería estar estudiando pero como que va a ser que no. Ala guapitos y guapitas pasen y vean, dejen review de propina please. Bss okm**


	2. Primer programa

Comienza el primer programa de Merodeando a Medianoche, Sirius Black comienza un discurso.

-Buenas noches, muchas gracias por estar aquí- paseo por el plató- En nuestro primer programa entrevistaremos a un personaje famoso, conocidísimo por todos, tendremos la actuación musical de Magos Impresentables, un grupo mágico, si, aquí va a haber música , Lily Evans nos mostrará un reportaje que ella misma hizo, pronto veremos de que se trata y mucho más no se lo pierdan.

De nuevo la orquesta tocó, Sirius fue hacia su mesa, cogió unos papeles y empezó a comentar las noticias.

-Esta mañana un grupo de magos violentos asaltaron una iglesia muggle, al parecer, lo asaltantes pertenecen a una asociación de ideología anarquista- Sirius pone cara de interrogación, porque no sabe lo que significa anarquista- Y después de lanzar numerosos hechizos Incendio, la iglesia comenzó a arder, se largaron de allí no sin antes dejar el eslogan "La iglesia que mejor luz da es la que mejor arde"

Se quedó en silencio.

-Vamos a ver, muchachitos, si te gusta la luz ¿Por qué no quemáis vuestras casas a ser posible con vosotros dentro? Y una asociación anarquista, ¿qué demonios es eso? que alguien me lo explique- mira al público- ¿Alguien sabe que es un anarquista?- Un chico joven levanta la mano entre el público- Muy bien- se acerca- ¿Cómo te llamas

-Samuel- dice el chico.

-¿Serías tan amable Samuel de explicarnos que es un anarquista?.

-Un anarquista es alguien que practica la anarquía, que es una ideología que se basa en la eliminación del Estado, las clases sociales y un profundo anticlericalismo, por eso odian tanto las iglesias.

-Muy buena explicación sí señor, un fuerte aplauso- El público aplaude- Muchas gracias, contigo aquí me ahorro el diccionario.

El apuesto presentador regresa a su gran mesa, coge unos papeles, los ordena y vuelve a dirigirse a la cámara.

Adelanté que tendríamos el honor de contar con la presencia de un personaje famoso y estoy seguro de que enseguida sabréis de quien se trata. Él es una persona muy joven, pero a pesar de su juventud ha vivido experiencias que la gran mayoría de nosotros solo pudo soñar con ellas o alcanzarlas a una edad avanzada, él es el pilar, el eje de una leyenda que seguramente será recordada para toda la eternidad en el mundo mágico, él es Harry Potter.

El público aplaude enloquecido, aparece Harry, vestido muy formalmente, peinado con flequillo para ocultar lo que ya sabemos, se siente en el gran sillón, cesan los aplausos, Harry mira a su alrededor, por último se encuentra cara a cara con Sirius.

-Buenas noches Harry- saluda Sirius.

-Buenas noches Sirius- le devuelve el saludo.- Bienvenido a Merodeando a Medianoche, voy a hacerte una entrevista, tranquilo no será muy larga.

-Muy bien.- dice- Empieza cuando quieras.

-Esta bien- carraspea- Sabemos parte de tu historia, desde que eras un bebé y volvimos a saber de ti a los once años, ¿Qué ocurrió en tu vida en ese largo periodo de tiempo? Desde el año hasta los once,

-Bueno, como ya saben algunos pasé mi infancia con los Dursley, cuando yo era pequeño no entendía porque vivía con mis tíos y porque me trataban así, claro, quien iba a pensar que me trataban tan mal por ser un mago.

-Tuvo que ser traumático para un niño.

-Sí. Pero en fin acabé acostumbrándome.

-¿Cómo lo pasaste en el colegio?

-Si te dijera que era el chico más popular te mentiría- dijo riendo- Tuve una vida escolar bastante solitaria, ¡Cualquiera era el guapo o guapa que se me acercaba a preguntarme si quería jugar con ellos estando Dudley y su panda cerca!

-¿No te dejaba tu primo jugar con nadie?- preguntó Sirius levantando una ceja.

-Para nada- contestó él- Debía mantener viva la tradición de los Dursley de hacer mi vida un infierno, si tú ves a toda la banda persiguiendome, menos mal que yo era rápido y como ellos eran unos mastodontes, excepto Piers Polkiss, ese era delgaducho, el muy desgraciado era el que me agarraba para que mi primito me zurrara.

-Tenía que ser doloroso- dijo Sirius.

-Oh sí- admitió- Para que mentir, pero lo dicho, a todo se acostumbra uno, acabé adquiriendo más velocidad,muchas veces me sorprendía a mí mismo, claro yo no sabía que era cosa de magia, ¿Quién iba a pensar eso? Los muggles solo creen que la magia existe en los libros o en la televisión.

-¿Qué sentiste cuando recibiste la carta?- preguntó el presentador.

-Extrañado, muy extrañado- contestó- No sabía quien querría ponerse en contacto conmigo, no tenía amigos, ni familia asi que no conocía a nadie que pusiera escribirme.

-Según me contaron no pudiste abrir la carta hasta pasados unos días. ¿Por qué?

-Mi adorado primo- dijo en tono irónico- me quitó la carta de las manos, cuando mis tíos vieron la carta se quedaron en blanco y pensé "Esto es importante" Me rompieron la carta, y lo raro es que seguían viniendo más y más cartas, eso ya era el colmo, mi tío se estaba volviendo loco, tuvimos que irnos de la casa, fuimos a una vieja cabaña, y lo que nunca olvidaré fue cuando al pedir mi deseo sonó un ruido muy fuerte PUM, me asusté, todos se asustaron y apareció el tipo más grande que yo había visto en mi vida, entró y después de una charla me dio la noticia, era un mago y que tenía una historia propia.

-¿Los muggles no te dejaban hacer nada? ¿No te llevaban a los parques de aparacaciones o como se llamen?.

-De atracciones- corrigió Harry- No, aparentemente los Dursley eran una familia feliz, la gente no sabía que yo me encontraba dentro, llegaban a decir incluso que era un delincuente internado en el Centro de Seguridad San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables.

-¿Existe ese centro de verdad?- preguntó Sirius- Que nombre más raro.

-No lo sé- Harry se encogió de hombros- Pero la gente se lo creía así que supongo que sí.

-Ahora cuentanos que se siente al ser una celebridad ¿Es tan maravilloso como se piensa?

-Para nada- dijo Harry- Es lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien, apenas tienes vida privada, no puedes hacer nada sin que alguien te critique, piensan que me hice famoso por placer, no saben lo que yo hubiera dado por ser como ellos.

-pero ya te habrás hecho a la idea ¿no? ¿Crees que te recordaran para siempre o que tu recuerdo se esfumará en las próximas generaciones?

-Creo que los padres les contarán a sus hijos la historia de Harry Potter, pero al paso del tiempo la historia se distorsiona y surgen nuevas versiones y al final se acabará sabiendo muy poco de la verdad y los que la sabemos estaremos muertos o seremos muy ancianos, creo que será algo de lo que muchos autores podrán hablar.

-Muchas gracias por concedernos esta entrevista y una última pregunta ¿Te gusta la música?

-Oh sí, me encanta ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?.

-Porque esta noche tenemos el placer de recibir a un grupo español muggle que a mí personalmente me encanta, démosle un fuerte aplauso a Magos Impresentables

El público aplaude y en el escenario aparece un grupo formado por cuatro hombres melenudos comienza a sonar una música muy marchosa y el vocalista empieza a cantar.

_Llegaste a este mundo, sin siquiera ser un bebe,_

_Criado en otro opuesto, tus costumbres diferentes,_

_Tu credo, tu conocimiento tuviste que ceder._

_Borrando de tu mente lo aprendido,_

_Dejando atrás lo vivido, en un camino._

_Lleno de dificultades y cosas increíbles por ver._

_¿Sabes que siente el aire al oír tu voz?_

_¿Sabes que susurra el agua cuando sale el sol?_

_Las flores que crecen bajo el sol de la tolerancia,_

_Regadas por el amor, sin fertilizantes de arrogancia,_

_Crecerán sanas en tu corazón._

_Sólo así serás feliz, liberándote de la ambición _

_La magia no reside en la sangre,_

_Puro es quien puro demuestra ser,_

_La sangre envejece con la edad,_

_Su poder se comienza a perder._

_Y si dudas, no te rindas,_

_Usa tu alma,_

_Tu varita más poderosa será tu alma._

_Nadie podrá pararte, solo te detendrás_

_Cuando la mar este en calma_

_¿Sabes que siente el aire al oír tu voz?_

_¿Sabes que susurra el agua cuando sale el sol?_

_Las flores que crecen bajo el sol de la tolerancia,_

_Regadas por el amor, sin fertilizantes de arrogancia,_

_Crecerán sanas en tu corazón._

_Sólo así serás feliz, liberándote de la ambición _

_Puro es, quien puro demuestra ser,_

_Discriminando al diferente, pudres tu sangre _

_Y manchas tu alma, y después de eso _

_Ya nada te devolverá la calma._

_Teniendo siempre cerca de un hermano_

_Que este junto a ti_

_Y que te de su mano_

_No te detendrás frente a lo malo._

_Y si dudas, no te rindas,_

_Usa tu alma,_

_Tu varita más poderosa será tu alma._

_Nadie podrá pararte, solo te detendrás_

_Cuando la mar este en calma_

_Cuando la mar este en calma. _

La canción termina y el público aplaude.

-Muchas gracias Magos Impresentables, magnífica actuación. Ahora lo prometido el reportaje de Lily Evans, ella misma nos lo explicará esta noche, un aplauso para Lily Evans.

Suenan más aplausos, silbidos y algún que otro "Guapa" Lily aparece muy sonriente, se sienta y saluda.

-Hola Sirius- saluda.

-Hola Lily ¿Qué nos traes esta noche?.

-Verás, estuve en la Convención de Jefes de Departamento del Ministerio de Magia, organizaron una comida y tuve el privilegio de entrevistar a algunos jefes.

-¿Tuviste también el privilegio de comer allí?- sonrió.

-No ,ja ja- rió- Que va, ojalá, aquello olía divinamente.

-¿Qué información sacaste de allí?- Quiso saber.

-Bueno, que va a haber algunas reformas, como que por ejemplo se legalizará la posesión de sustancias mágicas alucinógenas en hogares particulares siempre y cuando se utilicen para consumos personal o como tratamiento de dolencias en pociones.

-Tengo entendido que hasta ahora su posesión se penalizaba con dos meses en Azkaban y una multa de 150 galeones.

-Exacto, muchas organizaciones luchaban porque se pusieran medidas sobre esto, porque aseguran que aunque algo sea ilegal va a seguir existiendo, no lo vas a eliminar.

-En eso tienes razón, ¿Qué más te contaron?.

-Mm- se queda pensativa- me enteré de algo que no les va a gustar nada a los jóvenes.

-¿El que?.

-Va a haber una reforma educativa, se va a llamar LEMA, Ley Educativa Mágica Avanzada.

-¿En que consiste?

-Se cambiará el programa de exámenes, tendrá que haber exámenes semanales de conocimientos y uno global, los profesores ya no podrán elegir su método de evaluación y solo se podrá repetir curso en ocasiones muy especiales, esto requiere un mayor esfuerzo por parte del alumno y una adaptación del profesor si su método no era el establecido.

-Esperemos que esta ley surja efecto y que salgan del colegio excelentes magos…como yo.

-¿Tú no tienes abuela verdad?- preguntó Lily.

Sirius se la queda mirando, conteniéndose la risa, al final niega con la cabeza.

-Y ni falta que me hace, ¿Terminaste ya?- Lily asintió- Pues ha sido un placer tenerte aquí, y ya con esto despedimos el primer programa, no olviden enviar sus sugerencias, peticiones, si quieres que entrevistemos a algún personaje en especial, no olviden comunicárselo a la directora, envíen lechuzas, un beso y ya saben, sed unos niños traviesos.

Termina el show con una música de cierre.

**N/A El primer programa llega a su fin, no tengo la imaginación de un productor de televisión, hago lo que puedo, como habréis podido observar, las lechuzas son los reviews y la directora es aquí la menda, así que si queréis algo en especial, algún cantante o algo no dudéis en hacérmelo saber. Muchas gracias y besos a todos..**


	3. Segundo programa

**N/A: Antes de empezar la segunda emisión de "Merodeando a Medianoche" Quisiera pedir disculpas por el error cometido en el programa anterior, puse que Magos Impresentables es un grupo muggle, cuando en realidad es mágico, Gracias por vuestra comprensión.**

Programa numero 2:

Aplausos entre un público joven, dinámico que eleva su grito al ver aparecer al presentador, silbidos, clamores y gritos de chicos "guapo" "Tío bueno" Y cosas por el estilo. El gran Sirius hace una reverencia.

-Muchas gracias amado público, este es el segundo programa…parece mentira como vuela el tiempo. Dicen que las segundas partes nunca fueron buenas…No, eh eso no significa que tengáis que dejar de ver el programa, no, de eso nada, vosotros os quedáis aquí.- Sonríe- Las segundas partes son como ese trozo de tarta que ha quedado abandonado, que nadie ha comido porque ya no podían más, y llegas tú al día siguiente, recién levantado y te lo comes, es la misma tarta, pero con un sabor distinto, más rancio, no tiene la frescura del día anterior, pero aún así no te sabe mal, pero ya no te pilla por sorpresa. Pues con las segundas partes pasa lo mismo, Sabes de que va la historia, pero le ponen matices diferentes. Y queda como…no se, como que ya supones lo que va a pasar, ¿no es así?- algún tímido si suena entre el público.

-Bien dejemos este rollo y comencemos el programa- se dirige hacia su mesa. Coge un periódico y empieza a leer los titulares.

"El ministro suprimirá las pagas extras a los trabajadores del Ministerio porque considera que ya ganan bastante"

-Mmm, ¿Es obligatorio hacer comentario sobre esto?- pregunta Sirius- porque es que no se por donde empezar- agarra el periódico y continua leyendo- Según palabras textuales del ministro "El salario de nuestros trabajadores es tan satisfactorio y cubre tan bien las necesidades básicas que no veo inconveniente en suplir las pagas extra"….¿Este tío que entiende por necesidades básicas? Tener un trozo de pan y ya esta? O sea que el salario de los trabajadores cubre las necesidades básicas, y el suyo no, porque con unos…a ver cuanto gana este ¿Alguien sabe cuanto gana el ministro? Unos cuantos de miles de galeones no da para cubrir las necesidades primarias, pobrecito lo que tiene que sufrir, que pena me da.

-Un consejo señor ministro, antes de rebajar los sueldos paséese por los barrios más pobres y verá como no todos poseen un sueldo lo suficientemente bueno como para permitirse caprichos.- Un aplauso –No , es que es verdad.

La banda hace sonar su melodia. Sirius se pone enfrente de la cámara mágica y dice.

-Esta noche tenemos el "honor" de tener con nosotros a un personaje que nunca ha pasado desapercibido, que siempre ha estado en boca de todos. Digo honor entre comillas porque…sus encuentros nunca son muy agradables, sin embargo esta noche hará el esfuerzo de comportarse como un caballero y concedernos una entrevista. Un fuerte aplauso…o no…a Draco Malfoy.

Vitores entre el público aunque ello no impidió que se oyera algún que otro silbido. Draco apareció muy bien engominado, con camisa blanca y pantalones negros, tomó asiento, parecía algo nervioso.

-Buenas noches señor Malfoy junior- dijo Sirius.

-Buenas noches a ti Sirius- devolvió el saludo.

-Estas aquí para concedernos una entrevista ¿verdad? – Draco aintió- Te haré una serie de preguntas y tu me irás contando cosas, solo lo que tu creas necesario, tampocohace falta que nos cuentes cosas muy personales si no quieres ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- dijo- Empieza cuando quieras.

-Muy bien, tú debes de sentirte muy afortunado ¿verdad? Procedes de familia prestigiosa, rica, influyente, ¿Cómo es pasar tu infancia entre tanto lujo y atención? ¿Notas que lo tienes todo o que podrías tener más?

-Hombre estoy seguro de que a cualquiera le gustaría provenir de familia importante, pues no te falta de nada y aparte de que te abren muchas puertas, lo que pasa es que te las abren no porque te esfuerces, sino por ser hijo de tal, o nieto de…¿me entiendes?- el presentador asintió- Y en cuento al tema de si creo que me falta algo pues…no- lo dice en un tono no muy convincente- Es que si te digo la verdad nunca vamos a estar saciados, cuanto más tenemos más queremos, esa es la triste realidad, yo nunca me he puesto en la piel de un pobre, que con un simple trozo de pan se conforma. En ese aspecto te podría decir que soy bastante caprichoso.

-¿Cómo fue tu etapa en Hogwarts? He oído que tenias un grupo que causaba terror entre los demás alumnos.

-Si jaja- rió – Es así, auque yo era el jefe de ellos, te hace sentir importante y respetado.

-¿Por qué decidiste hacer eso? Quiero decir formar el caos en el colegio.

-Cuando tu entras a una institución, te asignan o te asignas un papel: el empollón, el chulo, el matón, etc, Sabes desde el primer momento cual es tu función ahj, asi que yo decidí hacer ese papel.

-Para que nadie pasara por encima de ti.

-Exacto.

-Una última cosa, dime sinceramente, como te definirías.

-Orgulloso, vanidoso, presumido, malvado, jeje – río con malicia- bueno todo esto ya lo sabéis.

-¿Crees que si te hubieras criado con otra familia serías distinto?

-Nunca lo he pensado, me aterra la idea de ser de otra familia. Hombre la educación influye pero todos tenemos una forma de ser básica y puede que no fuera tan "cabrito" pero tendría otras cualidades que tambien tengo ahora.

-Esto es todo por hoy, muchas gracias Draco- dijo- Y ahora llegó el momento de disfrutar con Magicstar´s, que nos cantarán una canción muy romántica.

En el escenario aparecen un mago y una bruja jóvenes, una melodía lenta, tocada por un piano y seguidamente de un violín envuelve todo. Comienzan a cantar.

_Cielo estrellado de la noche oscura_

_Formando con tus estrellas un manto_

_Para arroparnos del frío con ternura_

_Dime por que, dime hasta cuando._

_Hasta cuando tendré que aguantar_

_Esta pena de mi corazón _

_Que a duras penas me deja respirar_

_Que elimina toda mi razón._

_No sabes lo que sufrí en tu ausencia_

_Las lágrimas que derramé_

_Añorando tu dulce presencia._

_¿Por qué te marchaste de mi vida?_

_¿No te di lo suficiente? ¿Quisiste más?_

_Amor, tu marcha fue mi ruina._

_Y lo peor, no volverás, jamás._

_¿Hasta cuando habrá de esperar mi orgullo?_

_Quizá se haya ido la esperanza,_

_A lo lejos oigo el murmullo,_

_De la mar que esta en calma._

_Llorando porque tu te has ido,_

_Mis lagrimas cayeron sobre el agua,_

_Formando las olas que el destino,_

_Hizo desaparecer en la nada._

_No, no lo puedo evitar,_

_El sol se apagó para mí,_

_Se encuentra triste y desolado,_

_No puede brillar, por ti._

_No sabes lo que sufrí en tu ausencia_

_Las lágrimas que derramé_

_Añorando tu dulce presencia._

_No intentes ocultar tu dolor,_

_Pues eso me hiere aun más,_

_Noto tu temor…. En la oscuridad. _

La canción era tan romántica que muchas parejas entre el público comenzaron a levantarse para bailar bien agarraditos. Aplausos a los dos jóvenes cantantes.

-Bravo, snif- Sirius se seca una lágrima- Que bonito, me he emocionado, en mi vida había oido nada tan bonito.

-Tenemos ahora el placer de recibir la información deportiva de la mano de James Potter.

Gran ovación entre el público, el señor Potter entra con paso enérgico, pega un gran salto y se sube encima de la mesa del presentador, el público le alaba.

-Jaames, Jaaames- gritaba haciendo reverencias.

-Baja de ahí- dice Sirius.

James baja y se sienta en la silla.

¿Qué nos traes hoy?- pregunta.

-Análisis del partido Puddlemere United vs Avispas de Wimbourne., que se saldó con la victoria del Puddlemere pero por muy poco, debido a que el buscador Johns de las Avispas le dio un ataque de estornudos cuando estuvo a punto de coger la snitch, con tan mala suerte de que se golpeó la nariz contra el palo de su escoba y comenzó a sangrar, esta oportunidad le vino de perlas al buscador del Puddlemere, Woordmoon para zanjar el partido, y asi conseguir 150 puntos para su equipo y un 210 – 200 en el marcador.

-De modo que las Avispas iban adelantadas en el marcador.

-Cierto, el equipo estaba en plena forma, parecía pan comido que ganaran el partido, pero este incidente les llevó a la derrota.

-¿Cómo va la clasificación de la liga?. Quiso saber Sirius.

-Pues las Avispas siguen en cabeza, a pesar dela derrota, les siguen de cerca el Puddlemere que acorta su diferencia, esta a solo un partido de alcanzar al líder, si gana a las Harpies que estan terceras en la clasificación y los Chudley Cannons a los Tornados tendrán bastantes posibilidades.

-¿Esto es todo por hoy? –James asintió- Pues nos despedimos, que ya es tarde. Cuídense mucho que les que les quiero ver sanos para poder ver "Merodeando a Medianoche"

**N/A por fin, dos semanas para escribir esto, si es que el instituto me tiene absorbida aquí esta el segundo programa, a propósito de la canción, se que no es gran cosa, pero mi profesión no es ser compositora, si tenéis alguna idea mejor me encantaría que la compartierais. Muchos besos**


End file.
